Salah Pasangan
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Special valentine day. TakaKisa y YukiRitsu. Bagaimana mereka merayakan valentine sementara tubuh Ritsu dan Kisa masih tertukar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © ****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Rate: M**

**Characters : Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shota, Takano Masamune, Yukina Kou**

"**Salah Pasangan"**

Kisa terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk, terutama bagian tangan yang selama berjam-jam memegang pen. Selain itu, kemarin ia pulang kerja sampai larut malam, pagi ini ia merasa malas walau hanya menggerakan jari-jarinya.

"Selamat pagi" terdengar suara tak asing di sebelah Kisa. Kisa membuka pelan matanya, apakah hari ini Yukina membangunkannya lagi?

Sayangnya Kisa harus menaruh kecewa ketika orang yang membangunkannya bukanlah Yukina. Daripada disebut kecewa, lebih tepatnya Kisa langsung shock saat ia melihat TAKANO tidur di sebelahnya!  
Apa… apa-apaan ini! Hubungan terlarang antara bawahan dan atasan, Kisa bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengajak bosnya itu ke rumahnya, kenapa Yukina tidak ada? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tunggu… pertanyaan terpenting adalah KENAPA TAKANO TIDUR BERSAMA KISA!?  
Kisa buru-buru lompat ke luar dari area ranjang, Takano terlihat bingung, Kisa juga sama bingungnya. Semua hal dadakan ini tak cukup membuat Kisa tercengang. Ketika Kisa melihat cermin, yang terpantul di sana bukan dirinya melainkan Onodera Ritsu.

"Ke…kenapa…." Kisa bingung harus bicara apa. Ia meraba-raba dirinya sendiri, menyentuh dan melihat rambutnya yang entah kenapa berwarna cokelat. Dalam hati ia terus mengulang pertanyaan serupa

'Aku ini Kisa, Kisa Shota, tapi kenapa tubuhku ini ricchan!? Kenapa aku ada di rumahnya Ricchan?'

* * *

Ritsu merasa hidupnya semakin lama semakin melelahkan, ia tidak pernah merasa 'tewas' seperti ini sebelumnya. Bayangkan saja, ia harus mengedit ratusan naskah dari para author hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu. Ritsu bahkan terlalu malas untuk menyimpan pakaiannya di laundry. Jika disuruh memilih, Ritsu lebih suka hibernasi sampai ia kembali 'hidup', marukawa shoten seolah seperti neraka versi awal.

"Jam berapa ini…." Ritsu bergumam, ia mencari-cari lokasi jam alarm dengan mata tertutup. Tangannya justru mendarat ke wajah seseorang. Tunggu… Ritsu sudah bisa menebak, yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang pasti Takano aliasnya bosnya yang suka seenaknya keluar-masuk kamarnya.

Ritsu menggosok-gosok matanya, berusaha melihat lebih teliti karena ia sempat melihat rambut Takano berwarna cokelat. Sejak kapan Takano berambut cokelat?

"Selamat pagi" sapa pria di samping Ritsu.

Dia…. Dia bukan Takano! OH SIAPA DIA!? Pria dengan wajah _like a epic prince_, Ritsu merasa mengenalnya. Oh… ya dia ingat, Yukina Kou, Ritsu pernah bertemu dengannya saat Ritsu mengunjungi toko buku. MASALAHNYA, kenapa Yukina seranjang dengannya!?

Ritsu yang dilanda kebingungan akhirnya terdiam setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kecil di atas lemari.

"Kisa?" Ritsu buru-buru mengambil cermin, meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri.

'Aku ini Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu, tapi kenapa tubuhku ini Kisa San!?' Ritsu meliha ke sekeliling secara teliti 'Apa ini rumah Kisa san?'

* * *

**10:58 pm, kemarin malam**

Bagi karyawan marukawa shoten (terutama bagian emerald), bersantai setelah dikejar deadline bertubi-tubi adalah hal yang terbaik. Seperti biasa, pihak percetakan selalu datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan sehingga para editor dibuat kewalahan.

'pekerjaan' adalah salah satu kalimat sensitif yang sebaiknya tidak diucapkan ketika sedang santai, seolah karyawan emerald sedang mati suri karena kesibukan tiada henti.

Bagi Ritsu yang masih pemula di dunia shojo manga, arus kesibukan ini membuatnya hampir tewas, tapi biarpun begitu ia tetap menyukai pekerjaannya dan ia sama sekali tidak berfikiran untuk keluar dari marukawa shoten.

Tidak hanya Ritsu, Kisa pun merasakan hal serupa. Pekerjaan melelahkan ini membuat jadwal kencannya dengan Yukina menjadi lebih singkat, bahkan ia merelakan empat kali (BAYANGKAN, sampai empat kali) kencannya gagal! Kisa memang sering mengeluh soal pekerjaan tapi ia juga tidak pernah berniat untuk melepas karirnya saat ini.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Ritsu dan Kisa dilanda galau.

Malam ini hampir semua karyawan Emerald mengadakan acara minum-minum, hanya Ritsu dan Kisa yang kelihatan tidak semangat karena mereka ingin segera membaringkan tubuh di kasur yang lembut. Mereka duduk di bangku pojok sambil meneguk teh hangat.

"Ricchan, kau terlihat lebih parah dari biasanya" kata Kisa, padahal dirinya sendiri sudah kelihatan seperti orang sekarat.

"Pekerjaan ini bisa membunuhku" Kata Ritsu, suaranya sudah serak parau

"Tapi kau kan masih muda, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain memikirkan pekerjaan" Kisa menuangkan lagi teh ke gelas Ritsu yang hampir kosong "Omonganku terdengar seperti orang tua ya, haha" Kisa membatin, padahal dirinya memang sudah tua, lima tahun lebih tua dari ritsu yang masih berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

"Bukannya menjadi Kisa san justru lebih enak ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihan hidupmu sendiri"

"Tidak juga" kata Kisa pelan "Terkadang aku merasa ingin kembali jadi lebih muda"

"Mungkin lebih tua bisa membuatku mendapat respon yang lebih baik" kata Ritsu, ia baru menyadari betapa seringnya Takano mengintimidasinya, mungkin perlakuan Takano padanya akan berbeda seandainya Ritsu lebih tua dari Takano.

"Nyahaha Ricchan, kau akan kesulitan kalau kau jadi aku, hidupku tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan"

Ritsu hanya tersenyum, hidupnya pun tidak semudah seperti yang Kisa san katakan.

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir ketika Takano datang mengganggu dan menyeret mereka untuk ikut bergabung. Semalaman itu semua karyawan bersantai merayakan 'beginning of cycle' atau lebih singkatnya adalah suatu kegiatan dimana para karyawan bisa santai setelah deadline selesai.

Lalu pagi ini, kenapa….

Ritsu bingung harus bicara pada siapa, ia bahkan ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Onodera Ritsu, 25 tahun, terjebak dalam tubuh Kisa Shota, seniornya di marukawa shoten.

Kisa Shota, 30 tahun, terjebak dalam tubuh Onodera Ritsu, juniornya di marukawa shoten.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cinta mereka?

Takano? Yukina?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 update! Hontouni gomennasai telat update karena author sempat hiatus dari ff u_u #digebukin reader

Kaget juga ternyata ada banyak yang minta update ^^

Yosh, tanpa berlama-lama, langsung baca aja ya ;)

_Cerita sebelumnya;_

_Onodera dan Kisa mengeluh tentang beratnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Esoknya mereka menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka tertukar._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pekerjaan, kehidupan dan romatika mereka?_

**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Rate: M**

**Characters : Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shota, Takano Masamune, Yukina Kou**

"**Salah Pasangan"**

Marukawa Shoten, tempat dimana kau akan benar-benar mengerti arti dari kata 'kesibukan', _deadline_, tumpukan tugas di atas meja dan telepon yang selalu berdering. Faktanya, Marukawa Shoten tidak jauh berbeda dengan perusahaan lainnya yang sama-sama menempatkan karyawan dalam rutinitas kesibukan yang terkadang menyeret karyawan dalam posisi 'lembur'.

Setiap hari selalu sama, sibuk dan sibuk. Hal yang berbeda hanya porsi dan jenis pekerjaan yang dikerjakan. Emerald adalah salah satu bagian dari Marukawa Shoten, mungkin para karyawan Emerald merupakan satu-satunya bagian dari perusahaan yang paling heboh dan padat jadwal. Bagaimana tidak, mereka harus menyesuaikan jadwal dengan para pegawai dari pihak printing dan author/mangaka. Okay, lupakan sejenak soal kesibukan tiada akhir ini karena ada hal menarik yang bisa ditemui disini daripada sekedar bicara masalah pekerjaan.

Ada hal baru terjadi di Emerald: tingkah Onodera dan Kisa. sejak pagi tadi mereka bertemu, keduanya kaget seolah mereka kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu padahal hampir setiap hari (kecuali hari libur) mereka bertemu dan bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Belum selesai bertatap sambil saling menunjuk, Kisa menyeret Ritsu ke toilet. Takano, Hatori dan orang-orang yang ada disana hanya kebingungan melihat Ritsu dan Kisa yang lebih dekat dari biasanya, sampai-sampai ke kamar mandi pun berduaan.

**Kisa Shota Point Of View**

Aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri berulang kali kan? Singkatnya, namaku Kisa Shota, karyawan Emerald di Marukawa Shoten, umur 30 tahun, ciri khas berambut hitam, wajah babbyface yang sering membuat orang salah paham mengiraku sebagai anak laki-laki berumur belasan tahun.

Awalnya kehidupanku normal-normal saja, atau lebih tepatnya aku ini S4 (Sibuk Selalu Setiap Saat). Kehidupanku yang normal kini justru naik tingkat menjadi abnormal sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku terjebak dalam tubuh Ricchan (Onodera Ritsu). Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi, walaupun bingung namun akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk tetap masuk kerja. Rasa penasaranku berkurang satu ketika aku melihat sosok 'tubuhku' di hadapanku. Tidak perlu memberitahuku, aku tahu kalau 'Kisa' yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Ricchan.

Aku (Kisa) terjebak dalam tubuh Ricchan.

Ricchan terjebak dalam tubuhku (Kisa).

Okay, itu simple dan…

Bermasalah.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" aku bergegas menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke toilet agar kami bisa bicara 4 mata.

**Di Toilet**

"Ricchan, kenapa kita bisa tertukar!?" aku berusaha tidak terlalu berisik

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Ricchan tampak cemas. Oh… aku baru menyadari bagaimana ekspresiku ketika sedang panik. "Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah terjebak di tubuhmu"

"Aku juga begitu" aku mulai ingat sesuatu "Aku bahkan lebih kaget karena saat aku bangun, ada Takano di sebelahku"

"HAH!?"

"Ricchan! Pelankan suaramu!" aku buru-buru menutup mulutnya "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian tidur satu ranjang, itu privasi kan?"

Wajah Ricchan memerah (ah ya… tubuh kami tertukar, maka yang aku lihat dihadapanku adalah wajahku yang memerah).

Ricchan membuang muka, "Tadi pagi juga ada orang lain di kamarmu"

"EHHH!?" spontan aku berteriak, teriakanku sedikit menggema.

"Kisa san! Tolong tenang sedikit"

Aku terlalu panik, Yukina… Yukina datang lagi!? Terlalu bahaya mengobrol disini, pasti ada yang mendengar. Aku pun menarik Ricchan ke dalam ruang di dalam toilet yang cukup sempit kemudian mengunci pintu, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Ricchan, bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing"

"Aku juga tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan untukmu, Kisa san"

"Kenapa hanya pekerjaan saja yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ricchan! Aku serius, ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan dengan tubuh asliku. Maksudku, kau tidak tahu semua tentangku kan? Jadi apa boleh buat, untuk saat ini kau cobalah bersikap sepertiku agar orang lain tidak curiga"

"Jadi kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun?" Tanya Ricchan.

"Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau menceritakan hal ini pada orang-orang maka mereka akan menganggapmu gila. Satu hal lagi, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh karena sekarang kau itu sedang jadi aku"

"Aku tahu…" Ricchan menghela nafas "Aku juga minta agar Kisa san tidak berbuat hal aneh-aneh dengan tubuhku"

"Okay, sepakat!"

Saat kami keluar, seorang pria (aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya) melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan bingung. Tentu saja, aku dan Ritsu masuk bersamaan ke dalam ruangan kloset, wajar saja dia curiga.

Jadi, kehidupanku sebagai Ricchan pun dimulai. Editing, membuat jadwal perjanjian dengan pihak printing, berdiskusi dengan author. Secara garis umum, pekerjaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaanku.

Di jam pulang, semua sudah keluar ruangan, hanya ada aku dan Takano.

"Kau tampak tenang dari biasanya" kata Takano, ia berjalan menghampiriku kemudian mengelus rambutku. Eh? Aku hanya tahu kalau Takano itu sangat tegas pada Ricchan, ternyata dia cukup perhatian pada Ricchan.

"Tidak ada hal yang aneh" aku berusaha bersikap biasa. Takano terus menatapku lurus, aku jadi semakin canggung.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Takano melayangkan ciuman di bibirku. Eh? Tadi itu…

GAHHHHH!

Aku, Kisa Shota (terjebak dalam tubuh Ritsu) mendapatkan ciuman dari atasanku sendiri. Salah! Takano melakukan itu karena dia pikir aku adalah Ricchan! Aku langsung mengelap bibirku dengan tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu" Takano mungkin tersinggung saat aku berusaha mengelap bekas ciumannya.

"Takano! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"_Takano?_" Takano memukul pelan kepalaku dengan kertas "Hormati yang lebih tua"

Ups… aku lupa kalau selama ini Ricchan memanggilnya '_Takano san_'.

"Baiklah… aku permisi dulu"

Ketika aku berjalan menjauhinya, tanpa peringatan Takano memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Ritsu, besok malam aku berkunjung ke tempatmu"

Saat itulah aku baru menyadari jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Eh..tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Takano. Aku yakin yang _deg-degan_ itu tubuhnya Ricchan, itu artinya… Ricchan menyukai Takano? Sekarang akhirnya aku tahu hubungan antara mereka berdua ternyata seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kabur sambil berlari kencang adalah satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehku saat itu.

Masalah pertukaran badan ini membuatku stress, aku pun istirahat sejenak di bar, meneguk beberapa minuman. Selama ini aku tahan minum tanpa mabuk, karena itulah aku berani minum sampai tiga gelas lebih.

Bodohnya aku….

Saat ini aku ada di tubuhnya Ricchan, Ricchan sangat mudah mabuk. Padahal aku baru minum 3 gelas tapi aku langsung roboh.

Yukina…. Aku ingin bertemu Yukina, aku ingin melihat dan menyentuhnya. Kepalaku terasa berat dan perutku sedikit mual.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku kembali kecewa karena bukan YUkina yang ada disampingku, melainkan Takano. Aku sudah kembali ke rumah (apartement Ricchan)

"Takano? …san"

"Apa yang membuatmu nekat pergi minum di bar sendirian sampai mabuk? Kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"Kau mengikutiku!?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu. Kau sadar tidak kalau kau itu sangat merepotkan saat aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Maaf" aku tertunduk malu

"Kau bahkan sempat mengucapkan nama 'Yukina' saat kau mabuk. siapa dia?"

Ah... gawat, aku keceplosan. apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan Takano dan Ricchan.

"Yukina itu nama karakter di manga yang sedang aku kerjakan"

Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang disebut 'terus-terusan bohong' (bohong masalah usia misalnya), hal itu membuatku tidak terlihat mencurigakan ketika aku berbohong masalah Yukina barusan.

Instingnya Takano lumayan tajam, aku jadi khawatir rahasiaku akan kepergok. Aku melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan, kaos putih? Sejak kapan aku ganti baju?

Takano menatapku, "Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu agar kau tidak masuk angin"

"EH!? Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh kan!?"

"Maksudnya hal aneh?"

"Iya maksudku tidak..errr…" wajahku mendadak merah

"Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh" Takano mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku "Aku bisa melakukan hal aneh itu sekarang kalau kau mau"

"Tidak, jangan.. lebih baik tidak usah" aku mundur, menjaga jarak. Seumur hidupku tak pernah membayangkan bermesra-mesraan dengan Takano. Degupan jantungku bertolak belakang dengan pemikiranku. Ternyata meskipun tubuhku dan Ricchan tertukar tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh Ricchan yang selalu berdegup kencang, pipi memerah setiap kali dekat dengan Takano. Disaat seperti ini, aku jadi sangat merindukan Yukina.

BRAK!  
Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, orang yang membukanya secara kasar itu tak lain adalah Ricchan yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas. Ia tampak shock melihat aku dan Takano ada di atas ranjang yang sama. Ricchan terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sambil menatap Takano.

"Takano san…"

Ricchan menutup kembali pintunya. Gawat… dia salah paham.

"Ada apa dengan Kisa?" Tanya Takano.

Ugh…Takano…yang barusan datang itu adalah Onodera Ritsu yang asli, ia terjebak dalam tubuhku. Ricchan pasti cemburu mengira aku dan Takano sudah berbuat macam-macam.

Di meja dekat pintu ada tumpukan kertas editan yang tadi dibawa Ricchan. Aku berlari mengejarnya setelah mengabaikan Takano.

Di jalan sudah gelap dan sunyi, akhirnya aku melihat sosok'ku (Ricchan) tak jauh di depanku.

"Ricchan, kau salah paham" kataku, berharap Ricchan mau mengerti.

"Tidak apa…" Ricchan tidak melihat kedua mataku, ia justru menatap tembok di samping "Lagipula aku dan Takano san tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau menyukai Takano karena saat ini aku terjebak dalam tubuhmu dan aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali Takano ada di dekatku. Bukan berarti aku ada perasaan khusus pada Takano, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

Ricchan terdiam, wajahnya semakin memerah. Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai beberapa menit kemudian datang seseorang dari belokan jalan.

"Yukina?" aku melihat sosok Yukina, sosok yang sangat ingin aku lihat. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Ricchan.

"Kisa san, kebetulan kita bertemu disini" ia tersenyum lalu menatapku "Apa kau temannya Kisa san?"

"Ah..iya" aku semakin bingung. Yukina, lihat aku. Jangan terus menatap Ricchan, aku Kisa yang sebenarnya.

Ricchan kemudian menatapku dengan tegas, "Kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya lagi besok agar kita bisa kembali seperti semula"

Saat itu hanya aku dan Ricchan yang mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Ricchan. Yukina hanya diam karena aku tahu dia tidak mengerti.

"Kami permisi dulu" Yukina mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

Perlahan Ricchan yang terperangkap dalam tubuhku pun berjalan bersama Yukina, aku hanya melihat keduanya dari belakang. Dadaku terasa sakit, mungkin perasaan inilah yang tadi dialami Ricchan ketika ia melihatku berduaan dengan Takano di kamar.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Yukina berusaha memeluk Ricchan tapi Ricchan menghindar.

Kapan kami berdua bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa harus merasakan sungkan dan takut saling menyakiti?

_To be continued_

Arigato sudah sempat baca :D

review & saran jg boleh :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chap 3 update , kali ini tema'nya agak sedikit angst ya, ga terlalu angst sih tapi yah dilihat dari sudut pandang tentang perasaan asli Ritsu yang galau.

Langsung baca aja ya hehe

**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Characters : Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shota, Takano Masamune, Yukina Kou**

"**Salah Pasangan"**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan mendadak, siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti tubuh dan jiwamu tertukar? Ritsu pernah membaca kisah seperti itu dari beberapa manga yang pernah ia edit, cerita seperti itu cukup menarik tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka hal serupa bisa benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Ritsu dan Kisa, tubuh mereka tertukar dan kini keduanya kebingungan bagaimana mencari jalan keluar agar bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Meski tampak luar Ritsu adalah seorang 'Kisa' yang _babbyface_ dan sedikit pendek, tapi Ritsu tetaplah Ritsu. Ritsu selalu bekerja lebih giat dan serius dari yang lainnya, hal ini membuat orang-orang di Emerald kebingungan karena pada saat yang bersamaan 'Onodera Ritsu' (alias Kisa yang terperangkap di tubuh Ritsu) mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan santai. Selain di tempat kerja, Kisa dan Ritsu juga berpindah tempat tinggal sementara. Aneh seandainya Takano melihat bahwa tetangganya bukan lagi Ritsu, melainkan Kisa. Mau tidak mau, sementara waktu Ritsu dan Kisa bertukar tempat tinggal entah sampai kapan.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak tragedi pertukaran tubuh menimpa nasib Ritsu dan Kisa, keduanya tak kunjung mendapatkan petunjuk untuk kembali seperti semula. Ritsu bahkan semakin bingung tak karuan ketika melihat Takano menggoda Kisa (atau lebih tepatnya, Takano menggoda Kisa yang terjebak dalam tubuh Ritsu). Kisa tahu bahwa apa yang dirasakan oleh Ritsu adalah perasaan cemburu, hal itu membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan Takano dan justru menimbulkan salah paham pada Takano; Takano mengira Ritsu menjauhinya.

Tepat jam enam malam, Takano, Ritsu dan Kisa keluar kantor secara bersamaan. Situasi ini sukses membuat Ritsu dan Kisa canggung, terutama saat di dalam lift yang sunyi.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Takano tidak langsung keluar.

"Aku baru ingat ada barang yang tertinggal" kata Takano, "Onodera, ikut denganku" ia menarik tangan Ritsu yang tak lain adalah Kisa. Ritsu yang asli merasa tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya"

Kisa jadi semakin merasa bersalah, ia tahu senyum yang tadi diberikan untuknya adalah senyum paksaan.

Takano memang lupa mengambil dua amplop di atas mejanya, ia tidak langsung pergi setelah memasukan amplopnya ke dalam tas.

"Onodera…"

Deg… Kisa kaku, sampai saat ini ia belum berani mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Takano, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya yang ada di hadapan Takano saat ini bukanlah Ritsu yang asli, melainkan Kisa.

"Ah..i..iya, ada apa ya Takano?... san"

Seperti biasa, Takano selalu menatap lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berbicara, Kisa jadi sedikit grogi.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

"Eh?" Kisa melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari alasan yang pas "Hanya perasaanmu saja"

Takano berjalan mendekatinya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Onodera"

Tanpa ragu Takano langsung mencium Kisa.

…

…

….

"Ugh…." Kisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Barusan itu apa? Takano menciumnya? Kisa mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Takano bermaksud melakukan hal itu pada Ritsu, bukan pada Kisa. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kisa merasa nyaman hanyalah Yukina.

"Permisi!" Kisa langsung lari meninggalkan Takano sendiri.

Kisa semakin merasa bersalah, sekarang ia semakin tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Ritsu. Apa tindakan Takano jika ia tahu bahwa laki-laki yang barusan diciumnya bukan Ritsu? Melainkan Kisa yang terjebak di tubuh Ritsu.

Di luar kantor sudah lumayan sepi, mungkin Ritsu sudah pulang. Sial…. Apa yang harus Kisa lakukan besok jika bertemu lagi dengan Takano? Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar buntu.

"Yukina…" Kisa menunduk, ia rindu dengan Yukina. Merindukan wajahnya, perhatiannya, suaranya, sentuhannnya, semua tentang tentang Yukina terus berkeliaran di benaknya.

Bukan hanya Kisa, Takano merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Takano sangat mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri, karena itulah ia bingung ketika ia tidak merasakan 'apapun' saat tadi menyentuh Ritsu. Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan firasat.

Ritsu berjalan lemas, lemas karena pekerjaan dan lemas karena terperangkap dalam tubuh Kisa. ia tidak mengikuti jalur menuju tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang (apartmen Kisa), ia juga tidak berjalan menuju apartmentnya yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan Takano. Cuaca hari ini tidak mendung tapi tidak terlalu cerah, sama seperti Ritsu yang entah kenapa merasa serba salah. Selama ini Ritsu tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya pada Takano, jadi kenapa ia harus marah saat Takano mendekati Kisa? Rasa cemburu ini tidak normal bukan?

Ritsu berhenti di depan gedung perpustakaan, tempat yang sering ia datangi untuk mencari buku-buku yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya daripada terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Takano yang tanpa status.

_Menyukaimu bukanlah hal sulit, mengungkapkannya lah yang sulit karena aku tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang selama ini aku jaga untukmu. Jika besok aku melihatmu lagi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus tersenyum ataukah mengabaikanmu?_

_Saat ini aku baru menyadari satu hal;_

'_aku ingin kau hanya menatapku seorang'_

Pertukaran tubuh ini membuat Ritsu mengerti banyak hal;

Saat ia masih berada di tubuh aslinya, ia selalu menolak setiap kebaikan Takano yang diberikan untuknya hanya karena ia tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ritsu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Takano setelah ia mengabaikannya.

Perasaan Ritsu terhadap Takano sama seperti perasaannya dulu, ketika pertama kali Ritsu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dulu Ritsu selalu mengatakan 'suka' secara mudah, keduanya bisa dekat dan itu semua tampak normal. Sedangkan sekarang… entah kapan Ritsu akan mengatakan 'suka' lagi pada Takano meskipun ia memang sangat menyukai Takano jauh dilubuk hatinya. Jika suatu saat nanti Takano lelah karena sifat egois Ritsu, wajar saja Takano berpindah ke lain hati, itulah yang paling ditakutkan Ritsu.

Ritsu menyandarkan diri di tembok, nafasnya begitu berat setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Ia sendirian sementara Takano dan Kisa berduaan, memikirkannya saja membuat dada sesak.

Lebih baik ia segera masuk karena udara di luar cukup dingin.

"Kisa?"

Eh?

Ritsu membalikan badannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada Takano disana.

"Takano san?" Ritsu bingung "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada buku yang harus aku kembalikan" ia berjalan menghampiri Ritsu "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di perpustakaan, kau sering datang kesini?"

"Ah…ya…lumayan" Ritsu tidak tahu selanjutnya harus bicara apa, maka ia lebih memilih diam.

Oh ya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sekarang Ritsu sedang berduaan dengan Takano. Tidak bisa menerima perhatian yang sama dari orang yang sangat kau sayangi adalah hal paling buruk bagi Ritsu. Ritsu mencoba mengingat setiap kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Takano untuknya.

'_Onodera, aku mencintaimu'_

Lalu… entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit membalasnya dengan kalimat singkat 'aku merasakan hal sama'.

_Aku merasakan hal sama sepertimu Takano san_

_Perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah sampai sekarang_

_Aku ingin kau terus memperhatikanku, aku ingin kita berdua bisa dekat seperti dulu._

Namun semua itu berakhir menjadi dialog monolog yang hanya diucapkan oleh Ritsu dalam hati. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Takano. Ritsu bersikap keras kepala bukan hanya karena gengsi, ia takut jika sikap Takano akan berubah setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kau dan Ki…eh…Onodera…" duh… Ritsu sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'apa yang terjadi pada Takano dan Kisa (Kisa berwujud Ritsu) di kantor tadi? Tapi mustahil bagi Ritsu untuk bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa memangnya aku dan Onodera?" Takano balik bertanya

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa"

Setelah itu keduanya diam cukup lama. Ritsu semakin salah tingkah karena Takano terus menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang aneh" kata Takano

"Eh?"

"Tidak, lupakan apa yang barusan aku katakan"

Ritsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlama-lama diperpustakaan, moodnya untuk membaca sudah hilang. Segera istirahat di rumah kemudian membereskan data-data yang harus diberikan ke pihak printing besok. Keduanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Takano mengembalikan dua novel sementara Ritsu tidak jadi meminjam buku karena saat ini (ia sebagai Kisa) tidak punya kartu member perpustakaan.

"Kisa, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Onodera?"

"…Maksudmu?" Ritsu mulai ketakutan rahasianya terbongkar

"Ia tampak aneh. Biasanya ia sangat ambisius dan terlalu over dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini ia lebih santai, atau lebih tepatnya ia mulai bersikap sepertimu"

"Mu..mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Takano san, he..he…"

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau memanggilku _'Takano san'_ ? "

Gawat! Ritsu memang selalu menambahkan kata 'san' setiap kali ia memanggil nama Takano, gara-gara hal ini kemungkinan rahasianya akan terbongkar secara cepat.

"Hanya iseng, sungguh" kata Ritsu, berharap Takano mempercayai kebohongannya.

Takano membuka pintu keluar, ia dan Ritsu berjalan bersamaan, ia terus memperhatikan wajah laki-laki disampingnya ini yang mengingatkannya pada Ritsu.

"Entah kenapa aku langsung teringat Onodera saat melihatmu"

"HEH!?" Ritsu shock

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu"

"Ma…maaf"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"

Sudah? Hanya sampai situ saja? Seharusnya Ritsu berjalan berdua dengan Takano karena tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan, seharusnya Takano mengucapkan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya deg-degan.

Apa pertukaran tubuh ini adalah salah satu hukuman karena selama ini Ritsu selalu mengabaikan perhatian yang Takano berikan untuknya? Kalau memang ini memang hukuman untuknya, kenapa Kisa harus dilibatkan? Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Ritsu penasaran.

Takano sudah menuruni tangga, Ritsu masih berdiri di atas tangga sambil terus berfikiran.

"Ta.. Takano san! Tunggu!"

Ritsu berjalan terlalu cepat, kakinya terpeleset dan ia akan segera jatuh. Hal semacam ini rasanya pernah terjadi, namun saat itu Takano berhasil menangkapnya. Kali ini… Ritsu benar-benar terjatuh sampai kepalanya terbentur cukup keras.

"KISA!" Takano berlari menghampiri Ritsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan darah di kepalanya mengalir.

Takano tidak tahu pasti dimana letak rumah Kisa, ia langsung membawa Kisa ke rumah sakit. Seandainya saja Takano tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya terjatuh itu bukan Kisa… melainkan Ritsu yang terjebak di tubuh Kisa.

Takano tidak tega membiarkan Kisa sendirian di rumah sakit, setidaknya ia harus menunggu sampai Kisa siuman.

Namun….

Ada satu hal yang membuat Takano tidak kalah terkejut. Kisa yang terbaring tidur di hadapannya mengigau;

"_Saga senpai"_

Orang yang selalu mengucapkan nama _"Saga senpai"_ hanya Ritsu. Kisa tidak mengenal siapa Saga senpai, kecuali…

"Ritsu?" Takano tercengang.

Di saat yang sama, di lain tempat, Kisa (Kisa asli yang terjebak di tubuh Ritsu) bertemu dengan Yukina di depan stasiun. Yukina keheranan karena laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal (Ritsu) berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah seperti mau menangis.

To be continued

Semakin lama kayaknya semakin kompleks aja duo pair ini =w=a

Hontouni gomennasai minnasan kalau ada salah kata/error grammar, namanya juga lagi belajar hehe. Silakan di review dan sarannya terbuka ^_^

Author lagi doyan bikin yang galau-galau, terutama untuk Ritsu ,


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Characters : Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shota, Takano Masamune, Yukina Kou**

"**Salah Pasangan"**

_**Menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu, sangatlah melelahkan.**_

Kutipan itu berlaku untuk semua orang, termasuk kedua orang yang kini sedang bertukar jiwa: Ritsu dan Kisa. Beradaptasi dengan tubuh, suara dan keadaan sekitar. Pada dasarnya fisik mereka tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin hanya tinggi dan berat badan yang tidak terlalu menjadi masalah utama.

Ini adalah rahasia Ritsu dan Kisa, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia umum yang bisa membuat cara pandang orang lain terhadap mereka berubah.

Kisa melupakan beberapa lembaran naskah yang harus dia edit , semua pikirannya dijajah oleh satu masalah (atau lebih tepatnya DUA masalah).

**Pertama**, saat ini ia menempati tubuh 'Ritsu', Takano terus mendekatinya seharian ini tanpa tahu bahwa dia adalah 'Kisa'. Sementara Kisa tahu kalau Ritsu yang asli menyukai Takano, wajar saja Ritsu cemburu. Ia telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri cemburu walaupun itu semua bukan atas dasar keinginannya.

**Kedua**, Kisa sangat merindukan Yukina. Tapi dengan wujud sekarang? Bukankah aneh seandainya Yukina _loveydovey _dengan fisiknya sebagai Ritsu. Okay, cinta memang kadang tidak perlu mempermasalahkan fisik, tapi tetap saja ini semua 'Masalah'.

Kisa berjalan pelan, mengintip di antara celah kaca toko buku Marimo, tempat Yukina bekerja. Tingkahnya yang sekarang membuatnya semakin mirip seperti seorang stalker seperti saat pertama kali ia memperhatikan Yukina. Kisa tidak tahu sampai jam berapa Yukina bekerja, mungkin Yukina kerja shift malam dan Kisa semalaman menunggu di luar toko? ….. Tidak, tidak, jangan berfikiran negatif dulu. Kisa harus tenang, jika berfikir tenang maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

….

…

…

Apanya yang baik-baik saja!? Kisa menggerutu sendiri sampai orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikannya. Ia menunggu cukup lama, kurang lebih sekitar satu jam.

Di dalam sana, Yukina sedang berjuang (?) mempromosikan komik terbaru pada kostumer yang lebih banyak didominasi para wanita. Yukina sangat fasih membujuk para wanita itu untuk mengeluarkan uang dari dompet demi sebuah 'kisah cinta' dalam komik. Oh… Kisa tidak yakin para wanita itu 100% mengeluarkan uang demi membaca komik, bisa saja mereka membeli komik agar bisa mendiskusikan ceritanya nanti bersama Yukina. 50% membeli komik karena suka ceritanya, 50% membeli komik demi Yukina.

"Dasar perempuan" Kisa jadi kesal sendiri.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, Kisa sedikit lega ketika melihat Yukina sudah ganti pakaian, sebentar lagi Yukina pulang.

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau Yukina pulang? Kisa….ingat, Yukina tidak mungkin menyapanya dalam wujudnya sebagai 'Ritsu', apalagi memeluk dan menciumnya. *simpan semua itu dalam khayalan*.

Kisa kesal, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun untuk dijadikan target kekesalannya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang…"

Tepat ketika Kisa berbalik, ia melihat Yukina.

"Yukina?" Akhirnya Kisa bisa melihat Yukina secara dekat.

"Ah!" Yukina tersenyum "Onodera san, temannya Kisa san di tempat kerja kan?"

"Eh?" Kisa melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca toko "Ah..i..iya, aku Onodera"

"Kenapa datang kesininya sangat malam?"

"Ah tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, bye"

Kisa terlalu terburu-buru walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Yukina tapi ia tidak bisa berakting sebagai Ritsu.

**Mendadak hujan deras tanpa gerimis kecil terlebih dahulu.**

"WAH!" Kisa menepi lagi ke samping toko. Yukina masih ada disana, ia mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya.

"Dimana rumah Onodera san? Kalau rute kita sama, kita bisa pulang bersama tapi payung ini tidak terlalu besar sih, haha"

Bukan masalah besar atau kecilnya payung tapi SEPAYUNG BERDUA DENGAN YUKINA.

AH! Kisa jadi terlalu mendramatisir, ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena rutenya yang sekarang justru berlawanan dengan tempat tinggal Yukina.

_Berpura-pura sebentar boleh kan? Kisa bisa jalan berdua dengan Yukina, kemudian setelah Yukina menjauh, Kisa harus memutar arah lagi untuk pulang. #ide konyol_

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan" Kata Kisa.

Baru saja beberapa langkah Kisa dan Yukina berjalan, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan SUKSES mencipratkan genangan air sampai pakaian dan celana Kisa basah kuyup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh…" Kisa melepas jaketnya "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kaosmu dan celanamu basah semua"

"Menyebalkan"

"Lebih baik kau keringkan dulu pakaianmu, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh"

Kisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ini….ini kesempatan! Ia harus berterima kasih pada pengendara 'menyebalkan' itu karena berkat dia, Kisa bisa berkunjung ke rumah Yukina.

Yukina tinggal di apartmen yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, ia mengatakan bahwa untuk saat ini ia memang harus tinggal di apartmen.

Yukina meminjamkannya kaos yang 'sedikit kebesaran', sementara kaos, jaket dan celana Kisa dicuci dan dijemur.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Kisa, ia curiga Yukina ada 'perasaan' pada Ritsu.

"Hm? kau adalah teman Kisa san, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan temannya Kisa san yang sedang kesusahan"

Wajah Kisa memerah, ia sangat senang karena Yukina begitu perhatian.

Yukina menyuguhkannya secangkir kopi hangat di atas meja.

"Yukina, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak di rumah orangtuaku, tapi untuk sementara waktu aku sendiri apartmen ini. Kadang-kadang aku juga menginap di tempat Kisa san"

"Oh…" Kisa meminum kopinya

"Rencananya sih aku ingin tinggal bersama dengannya setelah melamarnya"

**APA!?**

Kisa menyemprot kopi yang barusan diminum karena terlalu shock dan kaget dengan yang barusan ia dengar. Me…me…MELAMAR?

"Kau…" Kisa mencoba tenang dan bersikap seperti Ritsu (walaupun kemungkinan besar Ritsu yang asli pun akan sama-sama seheboh dirinya jika Takano melamarnya). "Kau mau melamar Kisa?"

"Tapi itu nanti, saat ini dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu juga denganku"

"Pekerjaan tidak akan ada habisnya. Sebaiknya kau segera melamarnya sebelum dia menikahi pekerjaannya"

"Eh? Ahaha…benar juga" Yukina tertawa kecil, betapa bahagianya Kisa melihat ekspresi Yukina yang sekarang "Aku selalu mempercayai Kisa san dan berharap kami bisa bersama. Hanya saja…"

Hanya saja apa? Kisa mulai khawatir.

"Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia semakin menjauh dariku. Apa mungkin dia ada masalah?"

Kisa mengerti, yang didekati Yukina adalah 'Ritsu yang berwujud Kisa', maka mustahil bagi Ritsu untuk berdekat-dekatan dengan Yukina. TAPI Kisa juga tidak ingin membuat Yukina salah paham, mau tidak mau ia harus meminta Ritsu untuk berakting dan mesra dengan Yukina walau hanya sementara.

Tapi… benarkan memang hanya sementara? Bisa saja kan tubuh Ritsu dan Kisa akan selamanya tertukar kemudian mereka akan berganti pasangan juga selamanya. Takano dan Kisa, Yukina dan Ritsu.

YA TUHAN MIMPI BURUK APA INI!? Kisa memukul-mukulkan kepala ke jendela.

"EH!? Ada apa!?"

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh hehe…."

_Jika ini mimpi buruk, aku ingin segera bangun._

Yukina terus membicarkan tentang Kisa san yang disayanginya dan diidolakannya, ia bahkan berencana membeli rumah untuk ditempatinya nanti dengan Kisa.

Kisa tak bisa berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukina, ia terus melihat wajah Yukina dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan Yukina yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.

_Tahukah kau bahwa orang yang sedang kau bicarakan tepat ada dihadapanmu._

_Aku ingin ikut mengobrol denganmu, aku ingin ikut mendiskusikan seperti apa rumah yang akan kita tempati. Kau terus bicara seorang diri tentang kehidupan yang akan kita jalani, saat ini aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendengarkan._

_Aku terdiam dalam sesak, aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, hal ini membuktikan bahwa hanya kau'lah yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. _

_Aku menyukai wajahmu…._

_Aku menyukai setiap ucapanmu…._

_Aku menyukai semua tentangmu._

_Apa daya, aku yang sekarang hanya berposisi sebagai 'penonton'. Apa ini hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untukku? Hukuman karena dulu aku sering memainkan perasaan orang lain berdasarkan wajah dan penampilan. Ketika aku berhasil menemukan 'cinta pertamaku' jatuh pada Yukina, aku tidak memikirkan sedikitpun perasaan orang-orang yang sudah aku kecewakan. Jika memang ini hukuman, kenapa Ritsu harus terlibat? Kisa tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Ritsu…Takano….Yukina…._

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan" Kisa memakai sepatunya, ia sudah mengenakan lagi pakaian dan celananya yang ternyata cepat kering.

"Tidak usah sungkan"

"Aku permisi dulu"

Kisa melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi tempat tinggal Yukina. Jika ia sedang ada ditubuhnya yang asli, Yukina pasti menyuruhnya untuk menginap dan tidak melepaskannya pergi.

Selama perjalanan, Kisa mengingat kembali setiap ucapan Yukina. Yukina sangat sopan padanya (sebagai Ritsu), tapi sifatnya bia jauh lebih lembut seandainya Yukina tahu bahwa yang mengobrol dengannya tadi bukanlah Ritsu, melainkan Kisa.

Betapa kagetnya Kisa saat esok harinya ia melihat Ritsu (Ritsu yang berwujud Kisa) karena Ritsu mengenakan perban di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa!?"

"Hanya terjatuh, tidak apa-apa koq" Ritsu kemudian berbisik "Kemarin aku terpeleset tapi tubuhmu ini tidak cedera, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Bodoh! Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu Ricchan!"

Eh? Hatori melirik Ritsu. Ritsu (Kisa berwujud Ritsu) memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan (Ricchan). Untunglah Hatori tipe orang yang cuek, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia sudah terlalu pusing mengurusi editan naskah Yoshikawa Chiharu alias Yoshino Chiaki.

Ritsu maupun Kisa tidak menyadari saat itu Takano terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Onodera," seru Takano

"Ya?" Kisa dan Ritsu menjawab secara bersamaan, Kisa langsung menginjak kaki Ritsu.

"Kisa, aku tidak memanggilmu, kau tidak usah menjawab. Onodera, ikut denganku ke lantai bawah sekarang. Bawa beberapa skripsi yang sudah kau kerjakan"

Ritsu (Alias Kisa yang terperangkap di tubuh Ritsu) akhirnya pergi keluar bersama Takano. Ritsu membawa map dan tumpukan naskah editannya.

Di dalam lift suasana sepi, mereka tidak saling bicara. Saat pintu terbuka, Takano keluar dan menarik tangannya.

"Takano, kenapa kita ke lantai tiga?"

Takano mendorong pelan Ritsu ke tembok sampai map dan kertasnya berjatuhan. Posisi ini, gawat.. Takano pasti akan berbuat aneh-aneh lagi padany.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang? Aku tidak memanggil Kisa, aku memanggil Onodera"

EH!?

"Ta..Ta…Taka…errrr" Kisa mendadak merinding ketakutan "Takano, kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Onodera dan kau punya sifat berlawanan, aku sangat mengenal dia"

"Hufth…" Kisa menghela nafas "Sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya kan bahwa tubuhku dan Ritsu tertukar?"

"Gara-gara itu aku sempat menciummu" Takano menutup mulutnya seakan mau muntah

"Hei! Tega sekali kau!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak cerita padaku?"

"Kenapa kami harus cerita padamu?"

"Kisa, jangan-jangan kau naksir padaku?"

"OH TIDAK TERIMA KASIH" Kisa membalas dengan wajah menyeramkan yang bisa membuat anak-anak ketakutan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dengar Kisa, jangan cerita pada Onodera kalau aku tahu yang sebenarnya"

"Takano, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan hubunganku seperti apa dengan Ritsu? Kali ini aku tidak akan sungkan bicara"

Kisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar curhatan Takano.

"Onodera selalu marah-marah dan gengsi ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi disisi lain, dia tidak menolak saat kami berbuat seks. Saat dia mabuk, akhirnya dia jujur mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Sayangnya, Onodera tidak pernah mau jujur mengatakan hal itu dalam keadaan biasa. Aku tahu dia tipikal orang dengan ego yang sangat tinggi"

"Lalu?" Kisa tidak mengira Takano bicara sejauh ini

"Aku yakin dia merasa cemburu saat melihat aku dan kau berdekatan karena bagaimanapun juga dia sedang ada dalam wujud 'Kisa'. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat cemburu melihatku dekat dengan orang lain"

"Tunggu! Takano! Tunggu! Stop!" Kisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Dengan kata lain, kau memanfaatkanku untuk membuatnya cemburu? Kau bekerja sama saja dengan Yokozawa"

"Yokozawa hanya teman, aku tak ingin melibatkannya"

"Jadi?" Kisa memasang tampang datar "Kau ingin Ricchan mengutarkan perasaannya dengan cara membuatnya cemburu? Cemburu karena kau dekat denganku yang ada ditubuhnya Ricchan?"

"Tepat"

"Kau mengerikan" Kisa memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"Kisa, kau tidak bisa menolak karena kalau kau menolak maka aku akan menerormu"

"Jangan bicara mengerikan dengan tampang datar! Huh… baiklah, lagipula ini juga demi Ricchan karena pribadinya cukup sulit" kata Kisa, Takano tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh padamu walaupun kau ada di tubuhnya Onodera"

"Dan tolong jangan berbuat aneh-aneh pada Ricchan karena sekarang dia ada di tubuhku!" Kisa saja langsung merinding membayangkan Takano memegangnya begini dan begitu.

Kisa bertanya-tanya apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Takano untuk membuatnya cemburu.

Sementara itu, di apartmen Yukina. Yukina tersenyum melihat bekas gelas yang tadi diminum Kisa.

"Kisa san, kau tidak pandai berbohong ya. Aku akan terus melihat perjuanganmu pura-pura menjadi Onodera san sampai suatu saat nanti Kisa san sendiri yang jujur mengatakannya padaku"

Yukina bukanlah laki-laki biasa yang hanya bermodal tampang dan rayuan, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi Kisa dan mengenal baik watak pasangannya itu. Sejak di apartmen tadi, Ritsu selalu menatap wajah Yukina dan gaya bicaranya mirip Kisa, dari situlah Yukina mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Ritsu san yang barusan itu adalah Kisa san.

Jika para '_uke_' merasa masalah dan semua kehidupan ini mereka sendiri yang menjalani, mereka juga tidak boleh meremehkan para '_seme_' yang masing-masing punya insting.

To be continued.

Fuuuuu akhirnya chap 4 kelar~! Kepada semuanya yang sudah sempat membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. Fic ini masih banyak banyak banyak kekurangan, yosh karena itu saya juga berusaha memperbaikinya step by step.

Review kalian semuanyaaaaa saya baca. Thanks juga untuk saran, kritik dan masih setia ngikutin tulisan saya yang gaje, abal-abal ini.

See you Chapter 5 ! (^_^)/

Mind to review?

**Spoiler chapter 5**

Ikut serta ke penginapan!? Woh? Kenapa Yukina juga ikut!?

_Takano san! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kisa, jangan memeluknya apalagi tidur seranjang dengannya! Aku Onodera yang asli. Ugh,, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan hal itu sih? Ah dan siapa kau? Oh ya.. Yukina, maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki selain Takano. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka Takano! Aku hanya…yah…emh…. =/w/=_

_Yukina tahu tentang Kisa dan Ritsu yang bertukar tubuh tapi ia tidak cerita dan menunggu Kisa yang cerita padanya. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat Kisa yang asli akan tidur sekamar dengan Takano di penginapan. _

_Takano X Kisa_

_Yukina X Ritsu_

Sampai kapan pasangan ini akan terbalik?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Characters : Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shota, Takano Masamune, Yukina Kou**

"**Salah Pasangan"**

Takano menghisap rokok di teras sambil menatap pohon, suasana malam ini begitu sepi dan tentram. Ia melirik ranjang, Yukina sudah tidur lelap. Takano jadi menyesal karena sudah seenaknya memilih _single double bed_, sekarang ia justru harus seruangan dengan Yukina dengan _single double bed_ pilihannya.

Tunggu…

Takano dan Yukina sekamar? terlebih lagi mereka tidur satu ranjang!?

Aku harap kalian tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan semacam **Seme x Seme** karena ada alasan logis yang menyebabkan Takano harus seranjang dengan Yukina.

Selain itu, mereka hanya tidur seranjang dan TIDAK melakukan hal aneh semacam perang bantal atau 'perang tubuh' atau apapun sebelum mata terpejam. Bagaimanapun juga, Takano hanya setia pada Ritsu, bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia hanya memimpikan Ritsu.

Jadi, kenapa Takano dan Yukina bisa sekamar?

Kita kembali ke kilas balik di hari sabtu, tepatnya kemarin.

* * *

Tanggal 14 Februari, meskipun di kalender manapun tanggal ini tidak ditandai tinta merah ataupun ditandai 'hari libur', namun tanggal ini merupakan tanggal yang cukup populer dan sakral bagi para karyawan emerald marukawa shoten.

_**Tanggal 14 Februari**__** adalah**__ hari dimana pekerjaan menumpuk dikarenakan banyaknya author menambah scene loveydovey ala valentine dalam manga mereka dan disaat yang bersamaan pihak percetakan memajukan jadwal deadline._

Takano sering mengalami sirkulasi kesibukan di tanggal 14 februari setiap tahunnya. Ia hanya berharap agar di tanggal ini tidak ada para sensei yang meminta naskahnya dibuat ulang untuk direfisi ala valentine. Bagi Takano, setiap hari sama saja. Hari kasih sayang? Apa itu berarti selain tanggal 14, tanggal lainnya adalah hari tanpa kasih sayang? Takano tidak menyalahkan orang-orang yang merayakan valentine, mereka punya hak untuk merayakannya. Dalam hati kecil Takano, ia pun ingin mencoba merayakannya dengan mencicipi cokelat buatan Ritsu. Namun Takano tahu, Ritsu bukan lagi sosok yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' sambil membawa cokelat buatan. Terlebih lagi saat ini Ritsu dan Kisa bertukar tubuh, rasa cokelat valentine hanyalah tinggal angan-angan.

Bicara soal valentine, Isaka mengundang seluruh karyawan marukawa shoten untuk datang ke villa. Tentu saja undangan itu datang bukan tanpa alasan, villa itu adalah penginapan yang baru dibangun oleh keluarganya Isaka, mereka mengundang para karyawan marukawa shoten untuk ikut merayakan dibukanya villa tersebut.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Seperti yang pernah Takano katakan sebelumnya, Isaka adalah tipikal orang ber'ide' aneh yang jika permintaannya ditolak maka '_katakan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu_'.

Mereka semua diundang pada tanggal 15 alias hari minggu (besok), di tanggal 14 ini semua karyawan emerald sedang kencan dengan tugas mereka.

"Kenapa harus ada valentine" Ritsu mengomel.

"Aku cape….." Kisa menubrukan wajah ke meja.

Hatori terus memperhatikan. "Entah hanya perasaanku atau kalian berdua tampak berbeda"

Deg, Kisa langsung duduk tegap, ia baru sadar kalau saat ia ia ada di tubuh Ritsu.

"Be…be..beda bagaimana?" Kisa mulai gagap.

"Tidak" Hatori fokus lagi ke layar monitor "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Ternyata Hatori tidak bisa diremehkan, bisa runyam kalau sampai banyak orang tahu keadaan Ritsu dan Kisa.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kisa dan Ritsu, Takano terus memperhatikan mereka berdua seharian. Tepat jam Sembilan malan, mereka semua bubar.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Takano menarik tangan Ritsu (yang sebenarnya adalah Kisa). Ritsu yang asli hanya bingung dan memasang wajah muram.

Takano membawa Kisa ke ruang pojok, Kisa keheranan karena dia yakin Takano sudah mengetahui bahwa ia bukan Ritsu, melainkan Kisa.

"Dengar Kisa," kata Takano dengan nada suara datar "Apa kau punya kekasih yang selalu memberimu hadiah di hari valentine?"

"Eh?" Kisa mendadak bingung "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku harap kau tidak sedang mencoba merayuku"

"Kau pikir aku sedang merayumu?"

"Hm…" Kisa teringat Yukina "Aku tidak yakin tapi malam ini pasti Yukina menemuiku"

"Ini gawat" Takano menghela nafas.

"Gawat bagaimana!?"

"Kau dan Onodera sedang bertukar tubuh, Yukina yang kau maksud pasti akan melewatkan valentine bersama Onodera karena saat ini Onodera ada di tubuhmu"

"Eh!?" Kisa baru sadar hal ini. Jadi… jadi…. Yukina dan Ritsu…. Tulisan Yukisa (Yukina Kisa) yang terpajang di benak Kisa pun perlahan berubah menjadi Yukiri (Yukina Ritsu).

Kisa mencoba bersikap tenang, ia mengatur intonasi suaranya.

"Takano, kau bukan tipe orang yang ribut masalah valentine kan?"

"Ha? Aku tidak peduli soal valentine"

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya ribut soal Ricchan. Tunggu, aku ada ide, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja malam ini?"

Ide bagus, tapi Takano tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengajak Ritsu (yang ada di tubuh Kisa) untuk berkencan, Ritsu yang asli pasti akan salah paham dan mengira Takano sudah selingkuh dengan Kisa. Kecuali: Takano mengajak semua orang jalan-jalan bersama maka ia bisa mengkamuflasekan 'kencan' sebagai acara jalan-jalan biasa.

….

Sungguh tidak asyik.

Perkataan Takano soal Yukina membuat Kisa galau, ia tidak mau Yukina melewatkan malam bersama Ritsu. Daripada bingung, Kisa akhirnya langsung pulang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok ke villa.

_Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial di hari valentine. _

_Tidak ada cokelat_

_Tidak ada kencan_

_Tidak bisa merayu Ritsu_

_Tidak bisa menyentuhnya dan bicara pribadi dengannya._

* * *

**15 Februari, Minggu**

Masalah valentine tergusur dari pikiran Takano setelah ia sampai di villa milik keluarga Isaka. Villanya lumayan besar dan mewah.

Wajah Kisa begitu kusut, wajar saja karena ia hampir tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan "YukiRi".

Mood Kisa kembali bangkit setelah ia melihat Yokozawa!  
ah.. bukan.

Mood Kisa kembali bangkit setelah ia melihat laki-laki yang ada disamping Yokozawa! Disamping kanan Yokozawa ada Kirishima….

Bukan, bukan…. Kisa tidak fokus pada Kirishima.

Di samping kiri Yokozawa ada Yukina! Sebelum Kisa sempat bertanya, Yokozawa sudah menjelaskan terlebih dahulu bahwa ia sebagai pihak sales mengajak beberapa kenalannya di toko yang punya relasi dengan Emerald.

Ini bukan kebetulan, ini takdir, begitu pikir Kisa.

Kesenangan Kisa tertunda saat ia membuat kesimpulan malam ini Yukina dan Ritsu akan menghabiskan waktu di penginapan, di kamar! Romatis tapi sadis bagi Kisa.

Menjelang pembagian kamar, Kisa buru-buru mengambil tindakan.

"Aku mau sekamar dengan Ricchan. Eh… Kisa san" Kisa menutup mulut, ia hampir keceplosan.

"Kenapa kau yang mengatur?" Takano tidak mau kalah karena ia berencana untuk sekamar dengan Ritsu meskipun saat ini Ritsu ada di tubuh Kisa.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya" Yukina ikut bicara.

Takano melirik Kisa lalu lagi-lagi menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan untuk mengadakan percakapan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _selfcest_?" Takano menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau kau sekamar dengan Ricchan karena bagaimanapun juga ia ada ditubuhku. Kemudian kalian sekamar, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya"

"Apa itu yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin sekamar dengan Yukina karena saat ini aku ada di tubuh Ricchan, aku tidak ingin Yukina berbuat seperti itu pada tubuh orang lain"

Takano menaikan kacamata, wajah Kisa memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tanpa peringatan, Takano tiba-tiba memeluk Kisa.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kisa berontak.

"Yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah sosok Onodera, tubuh, wajah, tangan, kaki dan suara Onodera. Walaupun begitu, pada kenyataannya yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah Kisa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangi Onodera bukan hanya karena menginginkan tubuhnya"

Kisa menurunkan tangannya yang hampir memukul perut Takano.

Takano akhirnya melepaskan Kisa, Kisa terdiam dan mencerna kembali ucapan Takano dalam batinnya.

"Seperti apapun wujud Onodera, bagiku Onodera adalah Onodera"

Kisa tahu bahwa ia begitu egois, ia juga sadar bahwa Takano begitu menyayangi Ritsu. Namun prinsipnya tidak berubah, Kisa tetap memilih untuk sekamar dengan Ritsu karena itulah cara paling aman.

* * *

Kisa dan Ritsu mengobrol banyak hal selain pekerjaan saat mereka membereskan pakaian ke lemari.

"Apa itu?" Kisa melirik kotak kecil terjatuh dari tas Ritsu, ia lalu memungutnya. Kotak itu bercorak kotak-kotak biru.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Ritsu buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak itu dalam jaketnya. "Punyaku sudah selesai, aku ke halaman depan dulu"

"Oke, nanti aku menyusul"

Sedikit demi sedikit Ritsu mulai terbiasa dengan tubuh Kisa yang hanya beberapa cm lebih pendek darinya.

Di lorong cukup sunyi, perhatian Ritsu tertuju pada seseorang berambut cokelat yang duduk di balkon. Ritsu tidak terlalu mengenal orang itu tapi ia pernah melihatnya saat sama-sama membantu menyelesaikan manganya 'Yoshikawa Chiharu'.

"Yanase?" Ritsu berharap ia tidak salah menebak.

Laki-laki yang sedang melukis itu pun akhirnya melirik Ritsu. "Ah, kau Kisa san dari Emerald kan?"

Ritsu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Melukis" jawab Yanase, singkat.

"Kau sangat pandai melukis" Ritsu terpukau melihat lukisan yang dibuat Yanase. Yanase melukis sosok laki-laki yang tampak tidak asing bagi Ritsu. "Siapa dia?"

"Hmmm…." Yanase menambahkan arsiran di bagian alis "Dia adalah seseorang yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku"

"Hah?"

Yanase meletakan pensilnya, "Hanya bercanda" Yanase mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir menggambar" kata Ritsu, malu-malu.

"Saat menggambar, kau harus fokus pada objek yang kau gambar. Seperti apapun wujud objek itu, asalkan kau menggambarnya dengan penuh perasaan maka itu semua akan terasa mudah"

Bagi Ritsu, nasehat Yanase sangat mengena dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ibarat Ritsu dan Kisa adalah objek yang harus digambar, maka si pelukis (Yukina dan Takano) perlu fokus pada apa yang ada pada objek itu, seperti apapun wujudnya.

Perasaan Ritsu membaik, itu semua karena Yanase.

"Terima kasih" Ritsu membukukan badan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih"

Ritsu melihat Takano di halaman depan, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Takano yang sedang duduk santai.

"Ta..Takano san…" Ritsu cukup canggung.

Takano kaget, tentu saja, ia tahu bahwa sosok Kisa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Ritsu. Sungguh hal langka saat Ritsu menghampiri Takano dalam wujud Kisa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takano.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Ritsu, ia merogoh sakunya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Takano "Ini cokelat untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Jangan salah paham" Ritsu berusaha berakting sebagai Kisa "Ricchan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memasak terlalu banyak cokelat, karena itu…karena itu… ia memberikan sedikit untukmu"

"Cokelat valentine?"

"COKLAT BIASA" wajah Ritsu semakin memerah "Dia bilang, kau boleh membuangnya kalau kau tidak mau"

Takano tersenyum, ia mengambil cokelatnya lalu mengelus rambut Ritsu. Walaupun di hadapan Takano saat ini adalah sosok Kisa, namun di dalamnya tetap Ritsu.

"Tolong katakan pada Onodera, aku sangat senang"

Ada banyak kosakata berkeliaran dalam pikiran Ritsu, namun semua kosakata itu terhenti di tenggorokannya, pada akhirnya ia tetap diam dan tidak bicara. Ritsu tidak memaksa Takano untuk mengerti keadaannya karena selama ini Ritsu selalu merahasiakan perasaannya.

_Aku tidak mau mengakuinya…._

_Selama bertahun – tahun aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak mengucapkan 'satu' kata yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan saat aku bersama Takano san. _

_Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri._

_Ada dalam tubuh Kisa san ataupun dalam tubuhku sendiri, aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri denganku. _

_Dadaku sakit setiap kali melihatnya, pikiranku kacau, semua kenangan menyenangkan dan menyedihkan bersamanya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Aku benar-benar payah bukan?_

_Aku benci setiap kali ia menyentuhku, bicara lembut dan memperlakukanku secara spesial._

"Selamat hari valentine" kata Ritsu. Kalimat semudah itu ternyata cukup sulit diucapkan.

Takano terdiam, ia tahu bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah Ritsu yang asli dalam wujud Kisa. Seandainya Takano memeluk Ritsu yang sekarang, kesalahpahaman pasti akan muncul lagi. Takano hanya bisa bersabar walau sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin memeluk erat dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ritsu.

"Kisa, tolong katakan pada Onodera. _'kau tak perlu menunggu setiap tanggal 14 februari untuk memberiku cokelat karena diberi setiap hari pun aku tidak keberatan. Selain itu, rasa sayangku padamu tak terpaut tanggal. Apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku tak akan berubah'_ "

Normalnya, orang akan mengatakan 'kau katakan langsung saja pada Ritsu', tapi Ritsu hanya mengangguk dan sejujurnya ia sangat senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Takano barusan.

Sebenarnya cokelat itu memang khusus dibuatkan Ritsu untuk Takano. Saat masih sekolah dulu, Ritsu selalu membayangkan dirinya dan Takano melewatkan valentine bersama.

'_Saga senpai, tumpukan cokelat, kasih sayang'_

Tadinya Ritsu ingin memberikan cokelat pada tanggal 14 bertepatan valentine, namun saat itu pikirannya masih bimbang.

**_Tanggal 14, tanggal 15 atau tanggal berapapun_**

**_Bagi Ritsu, setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang._**

* * *

Jika Ritsu sudah bisa menunjukan sedikitnya perasaan dia pada Takano dalam wujud Kisa, maka giliran Kisa asli yang masih kebingungan. Kisa SANGAT ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yukina, tapi disisi lain ia tidak rela Yukina menyentuhnya saat Kisa berwujud Ritsu.

Kisa yang sedang berjalan tanpa arah akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan, ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu tapi ruangannya begitu gelap dan mencurigakan. Lantainya tampak retak, tangganya sudah reot, ia penasaran dan tetap masuk ke ruangan.

Rasa penasaran berujung pada malapetaka, Kisa terjatuh saat menginjak lantai yang sudah bobrok, ia terjatuh cukup dalam.

"Aduh…." Kisa mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya sulit digerakan. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang tertimpa tangga tapi ia benar-benar dalam situasi kacau karena lubang tempatnya terjatuh cukup dalam. Disana tidak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikan sarana untuk naik.

"Siapapun! Tolong!"

Suara Kisa terendam sunyinya ruangan, ia ragu ada orang yang bisa menemukannya.

Bagaimana jika ia selamanya terjebak disana?

Bagaimana jika tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari bahwa ia hilang?

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan tubuh Ricchan terluka" Kisa membatin. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu pertolongan datang.

_Menyedihkan…_

_Valentine seorang diri…_

_Terjebak di tubuh orang lain…_

_Yukina mungkin sedang makan cokelat dari para fansnya…_

_Kemudian aku, duduk menunggu bantuan di tempat gelap dan sepi…_

Entah sudah berapa menit atau jam berlalu, Kisa tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa, ia tidak membawa jam tangan ataupun ponsel.

Saat Kisa hampir tertidur, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kisa tidak peduli siapapun yang datang karena ia ingin segera keluar. Orang yang datang ternyata Yukina, Yukina melihat Kisa dari atas.

"Ah! Onodera san!" Yukina langsung lompat tanpa pikir panjang.

Geh….. kenapa ia justru melompat!?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yukina khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi kenapa kau ikut-ikutan turun?"

Yukina mendongak ke atas, "Oh iya ya…aku terlalu panik dan langsung turun"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Kebingungan Kisa bertambah jadi dua.

"Kita cari jalan keluar lain" Yukina memperhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada satupun benda bisa dijadikan alat bantu. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau terjatuh?"

"Entahlah…" suara Kisa mengecil "Aku sudah lelah"

Yukina datang menghampiri Kisa bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Yukina tahu bahwa Kisa terjebak di tubuh Ritsu, ia heran karena sejak pagi tidak bertemu dengan 'Kisa'.

Kisa tidak banyak bicara, di ruang sempit ini dipenuhi banyak karbondioksida ketimbang oksigen. Wajah Kisa memerah, bukan memerah karena kepanasan tapi karena ia sulit bernafas.

"Onodera san?" Yukina melihat keadaan Kisa melemah.

Kisa menyadarkan diri ke tembok, nafasnya jadi berat. Yukina berdiri, ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara ekstra keras.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!"

Sayangnya, tidak ada siapapun yang datang. Keadaan semakin gawat, Yukina tidak bisa membiarkan Kisa terus seperti ini. Menurut kesimpulan Yukina, Kisa pasti sudah terjebak selama berjam-jam karena Yukina ingat tadi dia datang ke ruangan sepi ini sekitar jam tiga sore.

Kisa ambruk, ia jatuh di pangkuan Yukina. Kesadaran Kisa seperti pandangan mulai berkabut, untuk bernafas saja rasanya susah.

"KISA SAN!" Yukina tanpa sadar menyebut nama Kisa. Kisa masih diambang batas sadar dan tidak sadar. Satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Yukina saat itu adalah memberinya nafas buatan.

Walaupun Kisa sedang ada dalam tubuh Ritsu (Yang artinya jika Yukina memberikan nafas buatan pada Kisa sama saja dengan memberi nafas buatan bagi Ritsu), Yukina tidak bisa membiarkan Kisa kesusahan. Yukina sudah sering melakukan seks dengan Kisa, wajar saja ia menyadari perbedaan bentuk tubuh dan bibir Kisa-Ritsu.

Yukina membuka mulut Kisa, ia menempelkan mulutnya dan memberinya sumbangan nafas buatan. Bibir Ritsu begitu lembut (Yukina tidak tahu bahwa Takano'lah yang sering mengambil jatah ciuman Ritsu).

Yukina memejamkan mata, hembusan nafasnya teratur dan sejujurnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kebablasan dan bermain lidah dengan Kisa yang sedang pingsan, ini sama saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Yukina mengecup kening Kisa dan mengelus rambutnya. Kisa yang disayanginya kini ada dalam wujud Ritsu, tapi Kisa tetaplah Kisa.

Kisa kadang bingung apakah perasaannya pada Yukina itu nyata karena yang mereka berdua sering lakukan saat bertemu hanyalah seks dan mengobrol biasa.

**Jadi, kekasih itu sebenarnya apa?**

Orang yang menjadi 'satu' denganmu saat tubuh kalian menempel?

Orang yang terus bicara 'cinta' ?

_Tidak peduli seperti apapun wujud seseorang yang kau sayangi, jika kau tetap menyayanginya maka perasaanmu tak akan berubah, itulah cinta._

Rasa sayang Yukina pada Kisa sangatlah nyata.

* * *

Kisa tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, ia hanya ingat saat itu Yukina menciumnya. Tapi…itu pasti mimpi, Kisa menganggap ciuman yang didapatnnya saat di lubang tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Saat terbangun, Kisa sudah ada di kamar bersama Ritsu.

"Kisa san?" Ritsu menghampirinya.

"Ah… Ricchan" Kisa memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau dan Yukina terjebak di lubang lantai bawah, untungnya ada Yanase lewat dan ia menyelamatkan kalian berdua"

Sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yanase, Kisa memilih untuk menemui Yukina terlebih dahulu. Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar lalu mencari keberadaan Yukina yang ternyata sedang berdiri di halaman depan.

"Onodera san?"

"Umh… Yukina, terima kasih"

"Yanase san lah yang sudah menyelamatkan kita"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi disana tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan…terima kasih"

Yukina berjalan menghampiri Kisa lalu mengusap rambutnya, Kisa langsung dejavu.

"Saat melihatmu, aku jadi teringat Kisa san"

"Kisa san…." Kini giliran Kisa berpura-pura menjadi Ritsu "Kisa san mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sangat menyayangimu"

"Eh?" Yukina menutup mulut, ia tidak mengira Kisa san begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Jika waktunya sudah tepat, ia pasti akan cerita semuanya"

"Aku akan menunggu" Yukina tersenyum.

Kisa berharap ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri dan mengatakan sekali lagi pada Yukina bahwa ia menyayangi Yukina.

Esoknya semua bersiap-siap pulang sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Hari senin (hari ini) masuk dalam jajaran tanggal liburan karyawan marukawa shoten, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai sebelum besok kembali bertempur.

Disaat semua bersiap pulang, orang-orang ramai berkerumun.

"Yanase hilang!" seru Isaka "Apa ada yang melihatnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Ritsu dan Kisa saling bertatap bingung.

Yanase adalah orang yang membantu Ritsu dan Kisa kemarin, lalu hari ini ia menghilang.

Apa Yanase ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

**To be continued**

* * *

**Fuhh, akhirnya ~~**

**Valentine ribet ala Sekakoi**

**Bagi Takano & Yukina, Ritsu dan Kisa adalah sosok berharga . mereka menyayangi pasangan mereka walau tubuh mereka tertukar.**

**Lalu di chapter selanjutnya forrrr EXTRA STORY Yanase VS Hatori X Chiaki.**

**Bagi yang tidak sabar dengan scene lime #Uhuk, author sudah menyiapkannya untuk chapter mendatang. Wait ya ;) biarkan cerita mengalir sebelum scene utama muncul (apasih). **

**RnR please ^_^**


End file.
